


A future in the works

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Stiles finds a baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket in a basket on his porch step, he thought for a good couple of minutes he was still dreaming





	

Stiles finds a baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket in a basket on his porch step, he thought for a good couple of minutes he was still dreaming. You see a baby in a basket like harry potter and you have to pinch yourself, which he did several time.

 

 

He’s freaking out because he has a baby in his living room, who’s asleep and being quite adorable but he doesn’t have anything a baby would need, no diapers or baby bottles since he hasn’t been a baby in pretty much 20 years.

 

 

He was going to do the responsible thing and call his father report a missing baby and all but then the baby flashed his eyes _werewolf_ and okay definitely not. At this moment he should be calling his boyfriend him being a born werewolf and the local alpha who would probably know what to do. But now is not the time because munchkin started waking up and no one wants a cranky baby and he has a feeling werewolf babies might be more sensitive with all their wolfy senses.

 

 

He was thinking about driving but no car seat so that’s a no go and he can’t leave the baby by himself, which only leaves walking to the store. Lightly shushing and lolling him to sleep, he is so thankful he babysat when he was younger “You’re going to be okay little guy” his tiny fingers gripping his shirt “you’re adorable”

 

* * *

 

 

He navigates fairly well in the store, avoiding people as much as possible as he collects everything he needs. He did get a couple of stares but more people awed at how adorable they looked. Munchkin started fussing when people touched him or stood to close, it wasn’t till another mom came over to squeeze his cheeks that he felt little pricks of claws on his chest.

 

He quickly paid for everything as he sent a quick text to Derek to come pick him up because he may have bought more than he needed and that’s how Derek found him sitting on a bench surrounded by bags.

 

 

He watched Derek park his car across the street, trotting over and suddenly stopping cold “Did you steal a baby?” he sniffed the air, his eyes bleeding crimson red “A werewolf baby?”

 

 

Stiles scoffed “Dude no, I found him okay well actually munchkin was on my porch just sleeping being adorable and all. When he started to fuss and he needs to be feed soon so, let’s get a move on to your place”

 

 

“I don’t have a car seat” just as he was about to answer him, Derek walked back in to the store “Well alrighty then”

 

A couple of minutes later Derek appears with a car seat, picking all the bags as Stiles head towards the car “Are you going to call your mom?”

 

Derek nods as he opens the trunk “Someone has to be looking for him, there has to be a reason he was left at your doorstep”

 

Stiles waited for Derek to fix everything, which was completely endearing watching him fuss over setting the car seat “Why do you think they left him at my doorstep? I’m not a werewolf. Is it because I smell like you?” he cradled him closer to his chest

 

Derek shrugs as he stands back cross his arm over his chest “You smell like me, like pack it wouldn’t be strange but-“

 

“Still why not go to the local alpha which is you, unless they didn’t know this little guy was a werewolf and decided to drop him off at the sheriffs house which doesn’t sound so crazy” He places him in the car seat placing the blanket over him tucking it underneath his feet, he was pulling back when the baby started wailing “Hey little guy, it’s okay I’m right here”

 

“Maybe you should sit with him, he seems to have started bonding with you” Derek gives him a small smile as he leans forward cupping Stiles neck as he presses a kiss on his forehead “I’ll call my mom, see what she knows”

 

* * *

 

 

They where back at Derek’s home the whole pack was there all wanting to see the baby, Talia was contacting other packs to see if they’ve heard anything about a missing child.

 

He was sitting on the large couch everyone keeping their distance “you guys are hovering” he murmured as he started bottle feeding him, cooing as he watched his little eyes flutter close

 

“Since when have you been good with kids?” Lydia asks

 

“Always, I remember him baby sitting this little kid who no one else could stand and Stiles would practically turn him into the most docile child ever” Scott smiled

 

“Dude that family loved me, they almost took me on their family vacation because their little angel was a nightmare”

 

“Basically Stiles 2.0?” Jackson raised an eyebrow

 

“Nope, I was an innocent child compared to Aiden, I once found him burning his dolls just because”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek watches him from the other side of the room as he’s on the phone with the sheriff keeping him updated on the situation. As he watches the man he loves with a baby a sense of home and love overwhelm him, he never knew he would feel this warm sensation pooling in his stomach coiling all the way to his chest bursting into these emotions he thought he kept locked down.

 

Both men knew they were mates the moment they saw each other but he insisted they wait in till Stiles was sure, he didn’t want to force him into something permanent. All though Stiles has told him many time _Hale you are stuck with me_ always reassuring him that he wouldn’t change his mind but he indulged him _if it makes you more comfortable, we’ll wait I don’t mind I love you now and I’ll you then_ he feels his face burn as he watches Stiles burp the baby his wolf scratching at the surface. He takes deep breathes which only makes it worse as his senses are filled with Stiles scent mixed with home.

 

He turns around as he hears the baby start to whimper he doesn’t even think twice about it as he sits next to Stiles pulling the baby into his arms drawing him closer to his chest emitting a soothing rumble, calming down the baby as he cups his head

 

Stiles grips his shoulder, his face lighting up in complete awe “whoa, does that work on all werewolf babies?” He nods as he watches the baby slowly lull to sleep

 

* * *

 

“Scott I don’t think I can survive this, I mean look at him If I had ovaries they would be exploding” he leans across the counter as he watches Derek in the living room gently clapping the baby’s hands together as he leans down gently blowing raspberries on the baby’s tummy making him giggle “Seriously Scott I might die here” he smiles at the scene in front of him

 

“Stiles, you’re drooling” Erica smirked

 

“Can you blame me? Look at that” He sighs contently as he phone starts ringing “Hey Mrs. Hale, what’s up? Oh really? That’s great! Yeah we’re here see you soon” He pushes himself off the counter as he walks towards the living room “You’re adorable, your mom is coming over she found out who the missing munchkin is. Apparently two packs where having a pack war and it started getting really bloody real quick, they where afraid they weren’t going to respect the rules. So one of the betas decided to hide away the youngest ones to the local alphas with notes telling them the whole situation and that they’d pick them up later and not to revel them to anyone. I’m assuming this little man’s note fell” He could tell Derek was relived at the news “That’s good” Derek said as his shoulder visibly relaxed

 

He sat down on the floor beside Derek, lacing their fingers together “you’d make a cute dad” he can see the tip of the man’s ears turn pink “She said she’d be here in three hours with munchkins mom” Derek hums as he plays with the babies feet

 

“Do you want kids?” He asks bluntly, he’s sure Derek got whiplash from turning to look at him so fast, Derek was searching his face in till he closed his eyes taking a deep breath “Yes, you’ve meet my family, I love the noise. I’d really love to have a big family what about you?”

 

 

“That’s why you have like seven betas?” He pushes his shoulder with Derek as the man grumbles, “You are a marshmallow with your siblings and cousins, and your face lights up when you see them” He leans his head on Derek’s shoulder as he reaches for munchkin’s hand “At the beginning it was only me and then Scott came along but I was never use to a big family but then we meet and the betas happened and now that we’re in college I miss seeing them all day. I like cooking for all of them, I like that they come over asking me for advice or try to pretend that they don’t miss me, when we all know they do. You know Jackson called me out of the blue when I was in class asking if I was okay and then hung up, I know he loves me.” He smirks “I love all of them but you’re right about the noise though, who would have thought I missed Lydia fighting with Erica? So yeah ditto ”

 

Derek squeezes his hand “you’re ridiculous”

 

“Stuck with me forever big guy” He winks “How long before this little guy can become all wolfy like everyone else? I mean I’ve seen first hand he can flash his eyes and his itsy bitsy claws but what about the cute sideburns?”

 

Derek chuckles “After his first birthday, he’ll be constantly close to his parents or family to keep him anchored. Some parents choose to homeschool them but it all depends if they deem the child can control themselves in front of other children”

 

He pushes munchkin’s hair from his face “you know they’re pretty adorable when they’re asleep”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles picks up munchkin placing him on his hip as he watches Derek train the pack outside from the kitchen window “So little guy, want to watch a movie?” he hears tiny babbles “same little dude same” he walks towards the living room picking out toy story as he sits down, munchkin on his lap both of them watching the tv screen “this is one of my favorite movies and it’s totally cool to cry no matter what others say”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can we steal him Derek?” Stiles says as he brings little guy closer to him kissing his cheeks in the process making him giggle “I mean look at him” he presses their cheeks together.

 

Derek flashes his eyes watching the baby flash his yellow eyes in response “we can’t steal babies” he watches Stiles humph “But Dereeek, he’s adorable. We should have a million babies I bet with your genes and mine we’d make cute babies”

 

He feels his face heat up at the prospect of starting a family, he hears the doorbell ring, hearing Boyd open the front door “they're here”

 

“Do you think she’ll be angry?” Stiles ask

 

“About?” he raises an eyebrow

 

“Well I mean I’ve been cuddling him all day won’t he smell like me? Us? Isn’t that bad” Stiles shrugs as he cradles the baby closer standing up from Derek’s bed

 

“No, she’ll know you cared for him and protected him plus it’s inevitable, don’t worry she won’t mind” he places his hand on Stiles’ lower back as they walked downstairs, he can sense Stiles nervous energy “It’ll be okay” he whispers.

 

“Alpha Hale” A young dark haired women with pale skin, freckles scattered across her cheeks sporting a warm smile that grew when she saw her child “Alpha mate, thank you for taking care of my child” He could see the blush on Stiles face “No problem, here’s munchkin”

 

She smiled tenderly at Stiles “munchkin?”

 

Stiles rubbed his neck nervously “I’m sorry, we didn’t know his name so it was munchkin and little guy” she stepped closer looking at Derek who gave her a slight nod, she cupped Stiles cheek “Thank you for the love you showed him”

 

Talia squeezed Derek’s shoulder watching the exchange with a soft expression “You’re staying for dinner?” he asked his mother “of course I am, I wouldn’t miss Stiles cooking”

 

* * *

 

 

They stood at the front door waving goodbye to Talia and munchkin’s mom “Is it weird I miss him already?” He asked

 

Derek hugged him from behind, his nose pressed behind his ear “Not at all” Derek could sense Stiles was thinking he waited as he dragged his nose down Stiles neck

 

They both stood in silence swaying side to side, the trees creaking in the distance as Stiles interlaced their fingers watching the leaves fall down “Derek, I want kids…with you, in the future I mean”

 

Derek smiled against Stiles shoulder “ditto”

 

Stiles laughed, “asshole, you’re glad I love you” he raised his hand passing his hand through Derek’s hair

 

Derek nipped Stiles's jaw "I love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i was thinking but here it is!


End file.
